Of Darkness We Are One
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Voldemort and his Army of DeathEaters have risen once more. Will the DA be able to stop him? And when a mysterios charcters appears, will he help them, or will he kill their chances of winning the War? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Hi there, again! I know, I'm starting to be making a habit of starting one story and then another, but that's just the way I am, sorry. Truly sorry.

This here is a KH and HP crossover, taking place after Sora obtained the Anti-form and in the last book of HP, the Deathly Hollows. Enjoy!

Full Summary: Whole buildings are burned, the ashes of the dead drifting to the ground. Many run and scream for their lives, only to fall to the ground in a flash of green light. Voldemort and his DeathEaters have awoken once more, casting death and destruction wherever they may be. Only one group of Wizards and Witches stand up to him and fight. They call themselves the DA, Dumbledore's Army. A hand full of students that desperately defend their school, which is like their home. When the stakes rise to high for them to handle, they pray for help. When a mysterious creature appears in the ruins of Hogwarts, will they finally get the help they need to turn the tables? Or will this creature only increase their chances of losing the War?

**Chapter 1**

**New ally of the DA**

**Golden Trio's POV**

"Wait a minute. You said you saw what?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly what I just said! I could have sworn that when I went to the castle ruins, there was someone there! And whoever they may be wasn't a DeathEater, I'm sure of it!" shouted Collin.

He had the job of traveling to the castle to try and retrieve anything of value to the former students of Hogwarts.

"He was shuffling through the debris like he was searching for something important to him. I couldn't see him clearly, considering it was night time." Explained Collin.  
>Hermione thought for a moment.<p>

"Thank you, Collin. You may go rest. Tell Harry and Ron to come and meet me at the entrance, and tell everyone else we will be gone for a little bit. They are not allowed to leave the base!" commanded Hermione.

Collin saluted her in his goofy manner that swarmed around him. "Of course!" he said before marching away.

Hermione sighed. It was amazing that Collin could keep his easy going manner even during the war. Her head snapped up in surprise as a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Well then, ready to go?" the voice said in a mocking matter.

Hermione looked up to glare into those bright blue eyes that she could never forget.

"Of course I am ready." She said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Ron.

**Unknown POV**

'Where am I?'

'Where are my friends?'

'Who are my friends?'

'I…I can't…remember anything…'

'What…What were their names?'

'Riku?'

'Kairi?'

'Who are they?'

'What is my name?'

'Is anyone…there…?'

These where only a small fraction of the thought running through his head.

He could only see a seemingly endless expanse of rubble, the pieces of a castle long abandoned.

He crawled quietly through the debris on four legs, using his powerful hind-legs to launch himself from ledge to ledge with in-human strength, running at impossible speeds.

He clawed at the ground, searching for the familiar white hair of a boy, or the bright blue eyes of a girl.

He knew them, and yet at the same time…he was clueless.

He shifted more and more of the white marble, using his in-human strength to move chunks of pure marble two times his size.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and he whirled around only to let out a feral shriek as metal bars as thick as his arms appeared around him.

He scrambled around in the cage, clawing and biting at the bars. He backed into the corner of the cage as he saw, through glowing yellow eyes, three people standing before him. The one with red hair knelt in front of him.

"Do you think this might be what Collin was talking about, Hermione?" the red-head asked a wavy haired brunette that was standing beside him. The girl called Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, Ron. Collin did say he had difficulty seeing the person, and it would make sense, seeing that this thing is pitch black, but though this creature may have a human shape; it sure doesn't seem like a human." She said, looking at him through the bars.

He backed away even further, hissing slightly as cold metal touched his back, his round yellow eyes opened wider than usual. The human with raven-like hair then spoke.

"Hermione, I think you should let him go." The boy said. The red-head gave him a look like he was insane.

"Are you bloody mad, Harry? This thing could kill us!" said the red-head named Ron.

"I agree with Ron, Harry. We don't even know what this thing is." Said Hermione.

The raven-haired boy named Harry looked at him before looking back to his friends.

"Hermione, look closer then. He's shivering because he's scared. I don't think he will do any harm." He said.

And he was right.

He was shivering, quiet violently, and he was scared. Many thought were racing through his head at the moment, enough to give him a headache. He swayed from side to side, twitching every once and a while.

Hermione sighed in defeat before releasing him, then quickly stepped back and screamed as he leapt forward and over her head, running a few feet away before turning around and standing straight up.

He cocked his head to the side, swaying slightly from side to side like a Cobra in a trance. He twitched even more as the raven-haired boy named Harry approached him and knelt in front of him only a few feet away.

"Do you think you can tell us your name?" he asked.

He cocked his head to the side even further, trying to remember. Then the name seared through his memories like fire.

"Sora."

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: Well there it is! The first chapter finally finished!

Well, its not like it was that good of a chapter…but please review!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: And here it is! The second chapter for Of Darkness We Are One.

I thank the people that read my story and left a review.

Any way, let's get started with the story!

I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

Full Summary: Whole buildings are burned, the ashes of the dead drifting to the ground. Many run and scream for their lives, only to fall to the ground in a flash of green light. Voldemort and his DeathEaters have awoken once more, casting death and destruction wherever they may be. Only one group of Wizards and Witches stand up to him and fight. They call themselves the DA, Dumbledore's Army. A hand full of students that desperately defend their school, which is like their home. When the stakes rise to high for them to handle, they pray for help. When a mysterious creature appears in the ruins of Hogwarts, will they finally get the help they need to turn the tables? Or will this creature only increase their chances of losing the War?

**Chapter 2**

**Creature of Light or Dark?**

**Golden Trio's POV**

We walked silently through the wreckage of the castle, one of us looking back every few minutes to make sure that the completely black, human-like creature was still crawling behind us, mumbling its own name over and over again, as if in a trance.

"Sora…"

"Sora?"

"Sora."

"Sora."

"Sora."

We thought it was strange, to find this creature here, of all places, in the remains of the castle we once called home.

It silently walked behind us on four legs like an animal, sniffing the ground here and there, twitching slightly.

We looked back at it and it merely stared at us with its glowing yellow eyes, not blinking even once. Eventually, the stare of the creature sent shivers down our spines and we turned away, sensing that the creature was still watching, and continued walking out of the rubble.

Just a few more steps…and we were out. We breathed in the cool, clean air with relief, then took a startled step back as the black human-like creature ran past us and climbed up the burnt tree next to the Black Lake, staring at its reflection in the murky waters, its eyes going wide.

We began walking, stopping at the water's edge, and stared in disbelief at the reflection in the water.

Instead of black skin, there was a pale peach color.

Instead of black hair, there was gravity defying spiky brown hair.

Instead of round yellow eyes, there were bright, sea blue eyes staring back at us.

And instead of a blank expression, a face with a large grin and happiness was reflected in the murky black waters

The creature leaned forward, it nose touching the surface and causing ripples in the water.

The image disappeared.

"Sora." the creature whispered, cocking its head to the side then looking up at the star filled sky.

'Does this creature know this Sora?' Harry thought.

"Let's hurry. It's almost night and we need to get going." said Hermione, grabbing Harry and Ron's hands.

She grabbed the creature's hand, causing it to cry out in surprise before the group disappeared with a loud pop.

And only a few floating leaves marked were they had once stood.

**Sora's POV**

'What's going on?'

'Why is this happening?'

'Why did they have to put me in a cage?'

Sora curled up the best that he could in the cage. The three humans had teleported him here and put him in a cage, hanging it from the ceiling by chains. Other humans could see him, teasing or whispering about him being a tool of the enemy, or some unknown mythical creature.

He had no clue on what they were talking about.

His eye lids were about to drift shut to earn a well needed rest when someone threw a book at him, the cage now swinging back and forth dangerously on the chains that held him 20 feet in the air.

He clung to the metal bars with both hands and feet, crying out in surprise and wide awake. A pale blond boy laughed at his fear and he growled back in response.

"What were those three thinking, bringing a disgusting creature like you back?" the boy sneered at him, the two goons behind him laughing at his misery.

He felt power and strength build up inside as anger welled up at the insult. He tore through the bars and pounced on the boy, clawing and tearing at flesh. The boys eyes widened in fear and screamed like a girl as he kept on lashing at the Slytherin.

"Stupify!" a familiar voice shouted.

He only had enough time to look up, his vision engulfed by red before he was flung through a pile of books and into the wall, pain wracking through his body like knifes.

Books of all sizes crashed down upon him, burying him and preventing him from standing. Not like he could. He could barely move a muscle, let along raise an arm.

He let out small, short cries of distress and pain as he lay there, helpless, on his side.

**Harry's POV**

I had heard Malfoy's voice from the room where we had hanged the creature in a cage and had not paid much attention to it until I heard the Slytherin cry out in pain.

I rushed into the room, everyone else following me to see what was going on.

The black creature had somehow broken through the bars of its cage and had attacked Malfoy, tearing at flesh with its claws.

"Stupify!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the creature.

The creature was flung into a stack of books and into the wall, the books collapsing on top of it.

I rushed to Malfoy to help him up, and grimaced at the damage done.

The Slytherins skin was in shreds, thankfully the creature had only scratched along his arms, and the wounds weren't even that deep. In fact, there was no blood at all.

Small, short cries of distress and pain came from where the creature had fallen.

I walked over there slowly, my wand held out just in case the creature pounced at me.

I moved some books out of the way, then, finally spotting the familiar black hair, removed the books from that area.

The creature leapt to its feet, the effects of the spell having now worn off, and dashed into a corner of the room, crouching down on all fours and staring at me with wide eyes.

I approached it slowly, as not to startle it, but when I got close it backed up even further, pressing itself to the wall as if it could just disappear.

It shivered violently, its glowing yellow eyes watching my every move.

Once I got closer it ran to another corner of the room, far away from everyone. It ran underneath a desk and stayed there, the only visible part of the creature was its round eyes that stared at us from the darkness.

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth: I ran out of ideas at that point…Sucky way to end the chapter…Oh well.

And by the way, sorry it took so long to post this, I kinda got carried away with other things…

Anyway, hoped to enjoyed, please review!

Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth:…Like I said, I hate myself for not posting any new chapters of this story. And I also apologize to Anti-Sora.**

**Anti-Sora: Kurrr? Transtlation 'what's sorry mean?'**

**Chapter 3**

**Invasion of Darkness**

**Hermione's POV**

I have to admit, those eyes scared me half to death. They were, after all, completely yellow and seemed to glow in the shadow of the desk he was hiding under.

There was a scratchy sound, the sound of fabric rubbing against splintery wood, and the creature finally crawled out from under the desk.

He was fidgeting slightly, wide, round eyes looking back and forth from the door and us, as if calculating his chances of escaping.

He dashed for the door.

"Bind de la lumiere!" I shouted, pointing my wand at the fleeing figure, cringing when it let out a cry of frustration and pain as chains of light wrapped around its wrist and a collar appeared around its neck.

It began withering around on the floor, clawing desperately at both the chains and stone, leaving small ditches in the rock hard surface.

And once more it was locked in a cage high above our head.

I felt sorry for the creature. It never did anything to deserve this harsh treatment.

So, at night, when everyone had fallen asleep, I snuck into the room it was being held in, careful not to disturb the creature or any of the students. Once I was safely in the room, I cast a barrier charm on the door. This charm would prevent any noise caused by the creature from waking the other members.

Slowly, I stepped forward, lowered the cage, and reached in, running my hands through soft, jet black hair.

Glowing yellow eyes snapped open, startling me and causing me to fall backwards in shock. I began to crawl away; or at least tried to. The black creature's (no, im not racist) clawed hand shot out of the cage, grabbing my wrist and preventing me from leaving.

It looked at me with pleading eyes, as if wanting me to stay. I relaxed a little, realizing that it had no intention of attacking me, and went back to petting it, listening silently to its gentle purr. Slowly, its eyes closed in sleep and its grip on my wrist loosened, arm hanging limply out of the cage.

And then, I too, fell asleep.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

When I woke up, I expected to be lying on the stone ground next to the cage of the supposedly named 'Sora'.

I did NOT expect to wake up with my head resting on something warm and living. I slowly examined my surroundings, looking around at the remains of the metal cage. Somehow, during the night, Sora had broken the bars of his confinement once again, and had fallen asleep cuddled beneath me, my head resting on his chest. Each breath raised my head, and each exhale caused it to slowly fall. How he had done this without waking me up was a total mystery to me; I had always been a light sleeper; even breathing lightly on my face would wake me up.

So how had he….?

I tried to get up, slowly, as to not awaken Sora, but that plan of action didn't work very well. Strong, constricting arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to the ground and against the chest of the dark creature. I felt him nuzzling his head against mine, burying his face in my curly reddish-brown hair. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable; never did like physical contact, especially with someone I barely even knew.

"Sora… Please let go." I commanded, struggling slightly in the beings arms. Hesitantly, he obeyed my wishes and let go.

I got up, brushing the dust off my cloths before helping the creature get to his feet. It had taking me awhile to realize, but Sora could stand up on two feet, even if he was a little hunched over and had the tendency to twitch often.

I was still wondering how he had gotten out of his cage….

All of a sudden, I heard a scream from the room beyond the door. I immediately ran, opened the door, and dashed into the room. Or at least tried to. Sora held me back with strong hands, jerking me backwards.

From my position on the ground, I could see small creatures with yellow eyes, round in shape and black in color, skittering around the room. Many of my fellow companions were trying to ward them off, but that plan of action didn't work very well.

Sora bounded past me on four limbs, pouncing on the nearest creature. His claws sliced easily through the small being, said prey crumbling to black mist. He attacked the next one.

Slice. Bite. Tear. Slash.

He fell upon them with tooth and claw, shredding them to a point beyond recognition.

Three…Two….One…..

Gone.

All of the creatures were gone, just like that. It hadn't even taken Sora 3 seconds to take out the hoard of unknown attackers. He just stood there for a few seconds, as if in a trance, before dashing back into the room I was in and trying with no success to hide himself behind the wreckage of his former cage. When I came near, he let out a series of loud clicking sounds, teeth chattering like a cat when it spots a bird. It was as if he was trying to warn me off, like there was still danger near.

I leaped back in surprise as more of the round black creatures appeared; it looked like they had just soaked up from the ground. Sora attacked immediately, returning to his violent state. Once the last one had vanished into black smoke, he charged towards a few by-standers, looking ready to tear them apart. I rushed forward and wrapped my fingers around his bony wrist, restraining him.

He looked back at me with narrowed yellow eyes with a predatory glint in them; he snarled, revealing long, sharp, and curved obsidian like teeth. The animalistic action startled me and he took advantage over my temporary shock to yank his hand from my grasp and instead pounced on me, dangerous fangs to close for comfort.

Just as he was about to lung forward, a fully charged Stupify spell crashed into his side and he jumped off me whining in pain. He began running on all four towards Harry, who had his wand pointed at the creature.

Time seemed to slow then.

I watched as Sora flew through the air at Harry in slow-motion, then the most peculiar thing happened.

Sora changed.

Or, to be more specific, transformed.

Black hair was replaced with chestnut brown and obsidian skin with peachy pink.

Yellow eyes became an ocean blue and sharp fangs became a white smile.

Claws shortened and blue stripes became yellow, chains became silver and light surrounded his entire form.

As soon as the transformation occurred, darkness covered his entire form.

Time resumed its normal tempo.

And the dark Sora collided with a bat-like blade held by a teen with long white hair, a blindfold over his eyes, pale skin and cloaked in a black jacket that ended at his feet.

**o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o**

**Dadadadaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

***in singsong voice* "I totally suuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"**

**I'm so sorry for not posting, as I said so before, and that this chapter ended so quickly, but you guys wanted something, so I gave you something.**

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Also, any one ever heard of PewDePie? HE IS HILARIOUS. You should watch his videos on YouTube.**

***Bind de la lumiere is French for: Bind of Light**

**Just want to tell you, this is ****NOT****, and will never be, a Sora/Hermione pairing! In fact, there will be NO pairings! I am not good with affectionate scenes… OK, maybe a couple of times, but no pairings!**

**Well, im done ranting.**

**Please review!**

**Anti-Sora and Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!**


End file.
